My dream ? To live with you !
by Cynthia1
Summary: Vous voulez le résumer ? Ok ben tout simplement Hermione est amoureuse d’Harry, mais celui-ci ne voit que Cho ce qui la fait souffrir. LE CHAPITRE 6 VENE LIRE !
1. Suisje si invisible à ses yeux ?

My dream ? To live with you !

****

**_Voici ma nouvelle histoire c'est la première longue que j'écris sur ce couple donc soyez indulgent. _**

****

**_Vous voulez le résumer ? Ben non vous lirez et vous découvrirez vous-même, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est une Romance Harry/Hermione. Il n'y a aucun spoiler sur le livre 5, je ne l'ai pas encore lu puisque je ne comprends pas trop l'anglais. Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez moi vos commentaires._**

**Chapitre 1 : Suis-je si invisible a ses yeux ?**

Hermione était assise à une table aux côtés de Ron et Harry, elle écoutait le cours tout en jetant des coups d'œil à Harry. Cela faisait depuis maintenant sa quatrième année, donc 2 ans, qu'elle aimait secrètement Harry. Pendant les épreuves qu'il avait passé elle avait eu si peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle aurait voulu lui dire, mais pendant la deuxième épreuve, lorsque les personnes les plus importante aux yeux des champions était inconscient sous l'eau c'était Ron qui était accroché pour Harry, et pas elle. Hermione a alors préférer se taire et garder ses sentiments bien pour elle. Hermione leva les yeux vers le professeur qui annonçait la fin des cours, elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et le prit dans ses bras pour sortir de la pièce en vitesse. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait les cours mais Histoire de la magie est assez ennuyeux donc sortir de la salle après deux longues heures était un soulagement énorme. La jeune fille se rendit a la grande salle pour déjeuner, elle s'assit a côté de Ginny qui était seule comme à son habitude. Harry et Ron les rejoignirent assez rapidement, Ron se mit en face de sa sœur et Harry a à ses côtés.

- Tu es partit vite du cours, Hermione, dit Ron en se servant des nouilles, tu fuis les études maintenant ?

- Non Ron, c'est juste que après deux heures de cour ça fait du bien d'aller manger un peu, pas vrai Harry ?

Mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas il avait son regards poser sur Cho Chang qui entrait dans la grande salle. Hermione la remarqua et soupira, Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Hermione la haïssait la façon dont elle marchait, elle roulait du cul, ce qui attirait tous les regards des mâles sur son postérieure énormes. Elle avait énormément changé depuis la quatrième année avant elle ne se souciait que de son poste d'attrapeur et maintenant le plus important pour elle était sa popularité. Elle se croyait au-dessus des autres filles, chaque semaines elle changeait de cible pour ses petits amis, et ce qui mettait le plus en rage Hermione c'était quelle avait pour cible en ce moment Harry Potter, SON Harry.

- Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler Ron, demanda Harry alors que Cho lui faisait un petit sourire en s'assoyant a sa table, hein Ron ?

- Franchement, j'en sais rien, elle est très populaires et puis elle change beaucoup de garçon, c'est vrai regarde hier elle sortait avec un gars et cinq jours auparavant avec un autre. J'ai un peu peur qu'elle joue avec toi si tu sors avec elle.

- Harry, souffla Hermione, est-ce que tu es amoureuse d'elle ?

- Oui j'en suis même dingue, mais je n'ai jamais eu de petites amie avant je ne sais pas quoi faire avec une fille.

- Tu l'aime, dit Hermione déçut, mais elle allait tout de même l'aider c'était son meilleur ami, alors essaye mais ne vient pas chez moi en pleurnichant si elle te rejette. Ça sera sûrement le cas vu que c'est une garce.

- Non ce n'est pas une garce elle est merveilleuse, protesta Harry, c'est un ange…

- Venu de l'enfer alors. Bon les garçon je vous laisse j'ai cours maintenant.

Sur ce elle se leva en prenant soin de ne pas éclater en sanglot, elle l'aimait et devait faire semblant de le voir entant qu'ami et de le conseiller pour qu'il aille parler a cette Pute. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre de préfet et se laissa tomber sur son lit en pleurs. Son cœur se brisait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait Harry lui dire qu'il était dingue de Cho. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait se confier à personne, personne ne pouvait la consoler en lui donnant des espoirs qu'il la gardera heureuse. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, elle se leva brusquement et sécha ses larmes avec le revers de sa main. La jeune fille ouvrit la prote pour voir Ginny.

- Hermione il faut que je te parle, confia celle-ci, c'est urgent.

Hermione craignant le pire la fit entrer et s'assoire sur son lit, elle dit de même. Elle la fixa attendant ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Que ce passe-t-il avec Harry ?

Hermione avala sa salive et la regarda essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible, ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas naturellement.

- Avec Harry ? Il ne se passe rien, tu es jalouse pour rien je t'assure.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse j'ai arrêter d'aimer Harry depuis un bout de temps, j'en avais marre d'être pour lui que la petite sœur de son meilleure ami. Toi j'ai remarqué que tu lui jettes souvent de petits coups d'œil discret que personne ne remarque, mais étant souvent près de toi je l'ai remarqué. Sans parler de la tête que tu fais quand Cho est dans le coin, on croirait que c'est la fin du monde pour toi. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Hermione baissa les yeux, alors son secret avait été découvert. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire elle aurait voulu de cacher quelque part et que Ginny l'oublie, mais le problème ce que ce serait impossible elle devait accepté la discussion et tout lui avouer.

- Tu as raison Ginny, Harry pour moi n'est plus un simple ami c'est quelqu'un de tellement important à mes yeux et à mon cœur d'ailleurs aussi. Et comme tu l'as remarqué je suis très jalouse de Cho.

Elle sourit et Ginny fit de même, ça faisait énormément de bien confier ses sentiments à quelqu'un. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids lui avait été enlevé, elle se sentait soulagé, peut-être que c'est Ginny la personne qui lui donnera de l'espoirs.

- Ginny dis moi franchement, crois-tu que j'aurai une chance avec Harry ?

- Oui je le pense je suis sûr que ses sentiments envers Cho sont faux, c'est vrai il l'aime juste pour sa beauté c'est tout. Il ne le connaît pas comme il te connaît toi, entre vous c'est sûr qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié. Va lui parler…

- Tu as raison je vais lui parler, oui c'est ça je vais lui parler mais plutôt après les cours ce soir.

- Oui tu me dira ce qui ce qui va se passer.

- Oui je te raconterai tout demain.

- Toi tu sais comment t'y prendre avec un garçon ? il y a eu Krum et…

- C'est tout !

Ginny lui sourit et sortit de la chambre d'Hermione, la laissant rêveuse. Elle se voyait déjà dans les bras de Harry en train de l'embrasser. Elle entendit des coup frapper a sa porte, elle se lava ouvrit la porte en attendant de se trouver devant Ginny mais c'était Harry qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle du pétrifié qu'est-ce qui venait faire dans sa chambre individuelle. Il la regarda le sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione, Ginny m'a dit que tu étais ici. Tu as cours maintenant, pas vrai ?

- Oui je préparait mes affaires figure toi, puis Ginny est venu et on a discuté, bon ben j'y vais.

Elle prit son sac et sortit de la chambre, Harry le suivit jusqu'à la salle commune et alla rejoindre Ron pour partir en cours eux aussi.

*

Hermione sortit de sa chambre avec un livre en main, elle adorait aller lire a cette heure du soir près de la cheminé. Généralement elle commençait à lire son livre à vingt heures puis finissait a vingt-et-une heure trente. Mais ce soir était différent Harry était assis seul sur le canapé et lisait un livre sur les canons Chudley, il devait sûrement l'avoir emprunter à Ron pour passer le temps. Ron était absent ce qui agaça Hermione elle se souvint qu'elle devait tout dire à Harry, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait secrètement. Elle prit place à ses côtés, elle le vit lever la tête vers elle en souriant. 

- Je voulais justement te parler d'une importante.

- Vraiment ?

Hermione souriait peut être que Ginny avait raison entre eux il y avait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié elle le regarda intensément attendant qu'il parle.

- Oui, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour plaire à Cho.

- Ah…

Hermione était déçut tout ce qui importait à Harry était Cho Chang, la fille qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde après Vous-savez-qui naturellement et peut être aussi Malefoy. Mais Cho n'était qu'une fille jouant avec les sentiments des autres et Harry était aveuglé par sa beauté.

- Ecoute Harry, ce n'est pas une fille pour toi, c'est vrai regarde toi tu es si différent d'elle. Il te faudra une fille mieux pour toi.

- Non je suis sûr que c'est elle, j'en suis persuadez Hermione.

- Très bien que dois-je faire pour t'aider ?

- J'aimerai que tu m'apprennes à avoir un comportement normal avec une fille.

- Harry je suis une fille moi et tu es normal, la preuve tu viens videz ton cœur a moi, tu peux être normal quand tu veux.

- Mais là c'est pas pareil tu es Hermione ma Hermione, c'est normal que je suis naturel avec toi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, c'est Cho que j'aime.

- Tu as raison mais je ne sais pas comment t'apprendre, tu es normal avec moi donc je ne peux pas t'apprendre à être naturel avec une autre fille.

- Tu as tellement d'intelligence que tu devrai savoir quoi faire tu as toujours solution a tout Hermione. Tu es la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse, en cours c'est toi qui réponds à tout, c'est grâce à toi que chaque fin d'année nous gagnons la coupe des quatre maisons. J't'en pris 'Mione aide moi. 

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça entant qu'ami elle était obligée d'accepter même si ça lui brisait le cœur ce qui lui avait dit « je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, c'est Cho que j'aime ».

- Je vais t'aider, demain après midi on a pas cours alors on peut attaquer déjà demain.

- Plutôt toute la journée je t'attendrai à neuf heures ici.

- Très bien.

Elle se leva pour s'en fermer dans sa chambre, elle avait besoin d'être isolé. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir encore une fois aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il lui apportait c'était Cho. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux pour s'imaginer Harry l'embrasser.

- Suis-je si invisible à ses yeux, souffla-t-elle en s'endormant.

**_A Suivre…_**


	2. C’est la meilleure des solutions !

My dream ? To live with you !

****

**_Voici ma nouvelle histoire c'est la première longue que j'écris sur ce couple donc soyez indulgent. _**

****

**_Vous voulez le résumer ? Ok ben tout simplement Hermione est amoureuse d'Harry, mais celui-ci ne voit que Cho ce qui la fait souffrir. Il n'y a aucun spoiler sur le livre 5, je ne l'ai pas encore lu puisque je ne comprends pas trop l'anglais. Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez moi vos commentaires._**

****

**_Je suis de retour avec le chapitre numéro 2, je sais que j'ai mis du temps mais j'étais en vacances 1 semaine et dès que je suis rentré j'ai commencé à écrire la suite et puis il fait chaud aussi donc j'allais a la piscine chez mes voisins pour me rafraîchir mais voilà la suite est tout de même là._**

**Chapitre 2 : C'est la meilleure des solutions !**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux doucement, elle souriait encore à cause du rêve qu'elle avait fait sur elle et Harry. Elle avait rêvé qu'il lui déclarait sa flamme au clair de lune. Il lui avait écrit un poème qu'elle avait d'ailleurs oublié, offert une rose rouge dévoilants sa passion pour elle et un magnifique solitaire.

Elle se mit debout et regarda son calendrier il indiquait samedi 10 décembre 2005 toute trace de gaîté s'effaça de son visage, elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry dans une heure, et son rendez-vous ne l'enthousiasmait absolument pas. Parler de Cho pendant toute une journée était la chose la plus monstrueuse qu'elle fera dans sa vie. Elle allait au moins découvrir son pourcentage de chance avec Harry, même si elle se l'imaginait déjà à zéro pourcent.

Elle prit ses affaires pour se préparer.

*

Harry était assis sur un banc dans le par et attendait Hermione, il allait enfin savoir comment se comporter avec une fille c'était génial. Elle soupira de bonheur en la voyant arriver, elle avait son sac et un livre, il se demandait pourquoi un livre. 

- Harry ! dit-elle en se mettant à ses côté, je suis en retard je sais, mais je croyait que tu m'attendait dans la salle commune et lorsque j'ai regardé a la fenêtre je t'ai vu assis sur ce banc, alors je me suis dépêcher.

- Tu n'as pas d'excuse à faire c'est de ma faute. Alors pardonne moi.

- Très bien, alors par où veux-tu entamer ta leçon ?

- J'aurai penser à faire en sorte de ne pas devenir rouge comme une tomate lorsque je lui parlerai.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Harry, c'est vrai ça c'est seulement toi qui peux le changer.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le faire, je ne la connais pas très bien c'est vrai, si je savais quel genre de garçon elle voudrai ça m'aiderait.

Hermione se leva en soupirant, il était sur le point d'abandonner. Enfin il ne lui parlera plus de cette saleté de Cho Chang.

- Je vois que tu as compris que la meilleure des solutions était l'abandon, bravo tu as compris, bon je m'en vais salut.

Elle prit le chemin en direction du château, elle se sentait soulagé qu'il fasse ça.

- Hermione j'ai trouvé la meilleur des solutions ! Tu dois devenir amie avec elle et comme ça tu sauras tout sur elle.

Hermione se figea sur place, elle croyait avoir mal entendu ce que Harry venait de dire, devenir amie avec elle jamais plutôt mourir.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- C'est une blague Harry ?

- Non je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas très bien, mais tu c'est que c'est ça la solution.

- Non ! non ! et non ! je ne vais pas devenir amie avec une fille comme ça ! je peux pas l'encadrer, et toi tu veux que je passe du temps avec elle ! si je le fais je pourrai pas me retenir je la frapperai à mort de façon qu'elle me supplie d'arrêter. Non Harry je ne peux pas !

- Je t'en pris Hermione, fais le pour moi. On est ami depuis six ans.

Hermione commença à marcher vers le château, il était hors de question qu'elle fasse cela, c'était complètement imaginable. Elle entendit Harry marcher derrière elle en la suppliant. Elle refusera ça c'est sûr.

Elle ouvrit la porte que menait à l'intérieur.

- Ne fuis pas !

Hermione s'arrêta en entendant cela, c'est vrai elle fuyait, mais elle avait une raison.

- Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi…

- Imagine que je te demande de faire la même chose avec Malefoy, tu le feras ?

Harry la regarda puis regarda autour de lui il vit Ron à gauche avec Neville et Ginny à droite avec une fille de son age. Il remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves les regardèrent, heureusement Cho n'était pas là.

- Oui… même si ça me dégoûtera je le ferais pour toi, parce qu'on est les meilleurs amis. 

- Non c'est faux tu ne le feras pas je te connais Harry. 

- Je t'en pris ?

Cho arriva à ce moment là avec son groupe de pot de colle, elle bouscula un élève et ricana.

- Pauvre Conne tu devrais demander pardon, lui reprocha cet élève.

- Ce n'est pas une conne ! hurla Hermione. C'est une fille géniale dont je rêve d'être son amie, alors demanda lui toi pardon.

Hermione était étonné de ce qu'elle venait de faire, au visage de Cho elle aussi était étonnée. Elle la défigurait de la tête aux pieds avant de sourire.

- Ma nouvelle amie à raison c'est à toi de demander pardon pour ta vulgarité.

- Je ne vais certainement pas m'excuser à une pute qui change de mecs comme de chemise.

Cho le regarda choqué, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Hermione devina qu'elle devait l'aidée.

- Ecoute Cho ignore le il en vaut pas la peine ce n'est qu'un crétin, et puis je ne suis pas de son avis tu as le droit de changer de petits copains tu es jeune il faut savoir en profiter.

- Tu as raison, tu viens il faut qu'on te fasse quelque chose mes amies et moi pour que les autres comprennent que tu es bel et bien une de nous.

Cho tourna les talons toujours la tête haute et monta les marches suivit de ses amies. Hermione regarda Harry qu'il lui fit un signe qui avait pour signification merci, elle rejoignit Cho et elles disparurent en haut des escaliers.

Ginny se précipita vers Harry qui était déjà aux côtés de Ron. En marchant elle vit l'élèves qui avait insulter Cho avant, elle s'arrêta devant lui.

- Ne t'en fait pas je suis de ton avis, confia-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Merci tu sais Hermione Granger est censé être une personne bien là je ne la comprends pas.

- Moi non plus je vais avoir une discussion avec elle plus tard, au fait je m'appelle Ginny.

- Moi c'est Dylan.

Ginny lui sourit et s'éloigna de lui pour rejoindre son frère et son ancien amour impossible.

- Les garçons que ce passe-t-il avec Hermione ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Harry, tu viens Ron on va faire une partie d'échec. 

Ils s'éloignèrent en laissant Ginny sans réponse, Dylan la rejoignit en grimaçant.

- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, répondit Ginny désespérer, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose.

- Je ne le connaît pas personnellement mais j'ai moi aussi cette impression.

- Hermione me le dira sans doute, et je te le dirai aussi bye.

Cette fois-ci elle s'en alla pour de bon pour aller dans sa chambre.

*

Hermione était assise sur le bord de la baignoire dans la salle de bain des préfets, elle avait le visage maquillé, du fard à paupière beige, du eye leaner et du crayon ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres beige foncé. Ses cheveux lice et des minces mèches étaient ondulés. Elle se tourna vers Lucie une amie de Cho.  

- Tu es très belle comme ça, dit Lucie en lui rajoutant des paillette argenté sur les joues.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Hermione en se forçant à sourire, elle détestait avoir du maquillage sur son visage, c'est bon je pense que je suis assez pomponné maintenant.

Cho entra dans la pièce avec trois valises volant derrière elle. Elle se plaça à côté de Lucie pendant que les valises se posèrent sur le sol. Elle fixa Hermione.

- Lucie tu as fait du bon travail, dit Cho en souriant, maintenant la tenue.

- Quoi je dois m'habiller autrement ?

- Oui, il faut être sexy pour être populaire c'est la première des règle, la deuxième belle puis la troisième sortir avec des gars.

- Sortir avec des gars ? pourquoi c'est si important ?

- C'est pas que c'est important c'est distrayant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Cho ouvrir ses valises. Elle étaient toutes les trois remplis de fringue.

- Que préfèrent tu ? Jupe ou pantalon ?

- Jupe je préfère.

- Très bien.

Elle sortit d'une malle une mini jupe noir fendu sur le côté droit et un pull rouge. Le pull avait un décolleté plongeant et les manches étaient larges.

- Mets ça ! Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là, ajouta-elle en voyant le visage indigné d'Hermione.

Hermione Prit les vêtements et alla s'habiller derrière un rideau qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Lorsqu'elle eut finit elle se regarda dans le miroir et crût mourir. Sa jupe lui descendait à peine plus bas que ses fesses et son haut on pouvait apercevoir le début de sa poitrine qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs plus grosses que d'origine.

- C'est moi ça ?

- Oui je te trouve vraiment belle comme ça tu sais.

- Merci, j'ai juste une impression que ma poitrine à augmenter.

- Tu as un haut moulant c'est normal qu'on voit plus tes formes. Il manque les chaussures celles-ci.

*

Hermione marchait dans le couloir, elle était mal à l'aise tout le monde se retournait vers elle quand elle passait. Elle entendit une fille se moquer d'elle sur sa façon de marcher, il est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas bien marcher, elle n'était pas encore habituer a marcher avec des bottes à talon haut, ses bottes c'était ce qu'elle trouvait de plus beau ils étaient noir avec des lacets rouges bordeaux pour les fermer.

Arriver devant sa chambres elle entra à l'intérieur et fut surpris de voir Ginny assise sur son lit en la fixant.

- Où est passer ma meilleure amie ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Ginny…

Est-ce que Ginny la croira ?

****

**_Réponse aux _****_review sur Fanfiction.net :_**

****

**Angelinadelacour : **Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plut moi aussi je hais Cho et j'aimerai tant que JK Rowling la fasse mourir ça serait le pieds mais bon faut pas trop rêver. Ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu trouves mon début génialissime. 

**Andadrielle : **Je n'ai pas mis la suite rapidement je m'en excuse, j'espère que tu m'en voudra pas et que tu continuera a lires mon histoire. C'est vrai j'écris bien ? Ben merci et comme je l'ai dit déjà avant je déteste aussi Cho et c'est vrai pauvre Hermione, faut dire que moi aussi j'ai connu son histoire.

**Zorette : **Merci et merci pour ton conseille sur mon résumé j'en ai mis un autre comme tu as pu le remarquer.

**Amy Evans : **Mon début est si bien tout le monde l'aime, lol, je ne m'en plains pas et merci d'aimer et je continuerai c'est promis.

**AW(****) : **Merci et la suite et là pas rapidement mais elle est là.

**_Réponse sur Francofanfic.com :_**

****

**Je peux pas le site est suspendu !!!**

****


	3. Je suis toujours la même !

My dream ? To live with you !

****

Voici ma nouvelle histoire c'est la première longue que j'écris sur ce couple donc soyez indulgent. 

Vous voulez le résumer ? Ok ben tout simplement Hermione est amoureuse d'Harry, mais celui-ci ne voit que Cho ce qui la fait souffrir. Il n'y a aucun spoiler sur le livre 5, je ne l'ai pas encore lu puisque je ne comprends pas trop l'anglais. Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez moi vos commentaires.

Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous l'aimerez toujours autant. Je vous en pris reviewer. Allez bonne lecture, biz… 

****

**Chapitre 3 : Je suis toujours la même !**

- Où est passée ma meilleure amie ?

- Ginny, je suis toujours la même malgré mon style vestimentaire et mon maquillage qui me donne l'air d'être toute une autre personne qui est très provocante.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton allure Hermione, je parle de ta psychologie, tu a littéralement changé, hier tu critiquait Cho et voilà que maintenant tu la défend en insultant Dylan.

- Je n'ai insulté personne et qui est Dylan ?

- Le garçon sur qui tu as hurler en matinée…

- Ah… écoute je n'ai réellement pas changé si je fais ça c'est pour Harry, il veut que je devienne amie avec elle pour la connaître. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé Harry et moi je ne voulais pas et je l'ai tout de même fait pour lui, parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et je l'aime il a le droit au bonheur.

- Oh ! je m'excuse je dois avoir l'être idiote. Et puis regarde toi tu es tellement jolie comme ça, que quand on marcheras ensemble je serai encore plus ignoré.

Hermione soupira de soulagement sa meilleure amie l'avait crut, comme dit elles étaient les meilleures amie au monde et ce quoi qu'il arriverait entre elles, elles seront toujours là pour se soutenir même dans les moment les plus difficiles. Hermione enlaça Ginny et lui dit à l'oreille.

- Il est possible qu'on t'ignorera mais au moins on ne te traitera pas de salope.

Ginny se retira des bras d'Hermione pour lui sourire, elle tendit sa main vers Hermione.

- Amie pour la vie ? Dit Ginny en souriant encore plus.

- Et quoi qu'il arrivera ! Répondit Hermione joyeusement en lui serrant la main.

Elles rigolèrent et Ginny prit un air sérieux.

- Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que maintenant tu va faire craquer Harry.

- Ça serai chouette, dit moi c'est qui ce Dylan pour toi ?

- Oh un simple ami.

Hermione rigola en voyant la tête rouge de son amie, Ginny craqua et allèrent dans un long fou rire rempli de bonheur

*

Le lendemain fut pénible pour Hermione elle avait cours et devoir affronter ses amis et la populations de Poudlard avec sa nouvelle tenue ne lui enchantait guère. Elle n'était pas habiller aussi sexy que hier puisque c'était son uniforme, mais Cho et ses amis l'avait arrangé pour que la jupe soit plus courte qu'avant et que  le chemisier plus moulant pour apercevoir ses formes.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner elle se sentit très mal à l'aise, tout le monde la fixait. Les soit avec envie ou soit avec dégoût, et les garçon du désir, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron qui la fixait avec des yeux rond. Hermione devint toute rouge et avança vers sa table, elle aperçut Malefoy lui faire un clin d'œil, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était une Gryffondor et en plus Hermione Granger, il fit une grimace avant de retourner à ses occupation. Hermione sourit elle avait réussi à dégoûter son pire ennemie. Elle prit place à côté d'Harry et de Ginny.

- Pas de commentaire, répliqua-t-elle en voyant que Ron allait dire quelque chose, c'est déjà assez difficiles comme.

- Moi je trouve que tu es très jolie comme ça, dit Harry en continuant de déjeuner.

- Merci.

- C'est vrai Harry à raison, dit Ron en se servant du bacon et un toast, tu es très belle, mais Harry m'a expliqué pourquoi tu… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Pas besoin de vouloir être discret Ginny est au courant. Harry j'ai une heure libre après et Cho aussi on a décidé de passer du temps ensemble, je pense que je vais lui parler de toi.

- Vrai ? demanda Harry en souriant, et tu vas lui dire quoi ?

- Je sais pas encore on verra le moment venus.

- Ok, encore mille fois merci, je t'aime.

Hermione avala de travers en entendant les paroles d'Harry, avait-elle bien entendu Harry venait de lui dire je t'aime.

- Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie Hermione.

Enfin il l'aimait en amitié pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt. Hermione est juste la meilleure amie d'Harry rien d'autre c'est évident.

Elle vit Cho lui sourire et lui faire signe de venir.

- Les amis j'y vais j'ai un rendez-vous que je ne manquerait pour rien au monde avec ma fausse meilleure amie.

- Tu n'as pratiquement rien avalé, dit Ginny.

- J'ai pas trop faim, a tout à l'heure.

Elle rejoignit Cho et elles allèrent dans le parc pour marcher.

- J'ai fait passer une feuille dans toutes la salle les garçons doivent inscrire leurs noms s'ils te trouve belle et que tu as une chance avec eux.

- Merci, c'est gentil à toi.

- Tu devras choisir un de la liste que Linda nous emmènera après.

- Je le ferais et toi c'est qui le garçon que tu as en vu ?

- J'en ai trois, Steven McCarthy, Drago Malefoy…

- Malefoy ?

- Oui il est très mignon depuis qu'il a sa nouvelle coupe il fait bad boys.

- C'est un bad boys, et pis les cheveux en pétards ne lui vont pas du tout.

- Si et le troisième Harry Potter.

- Je te conseil Harry il est fabuleux.

- Fabuleux ? 

- Oui toujours près à aider les gens, je verrai avec lui si tu as une chance ou pas.

- Merci c'est vraiment très gentil. Tiens Linda arrive.

Linda courrait vers elle tenant une feuille froissée dans ses mains. Elle stoppa devant les filles.

- J'ai la liste Cho, tiens.

- Merci alors, 1 2 3, elle commença à compter le nombre de noms, 54. 

- Tellement ?

- Oui choisi.

- Ok, elle prit la feuille et regarda la liste espérant y voir un nom particulier, mais pas le moindre trace d'Harry, pourtant Drago Malefoy lui avait signé. Pas croyable Malefoy à signer c'est un vrai crétin s'il croit qu'il à la moindre chance il peu toujours courir, je vais prendre Ben Stevens, je le connais.

- Bon choix, Linda va chercher Ben.

- Quoi il va arriver là toute suite ?

Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle aussi ne savait pas comment être avec un garçon. Il est vrai qu'elle était sortis avec Victor, mais jamais elle n'avait dû l'embrasser, et si elle embrassait mal et qu'il rependait la rumeur, Harry la saura et toutes ses chances s'évaporeront. Elle trembla en voyant Ben arriver, il avait le même âge et était très mignon, mais sa peur restait toujours.

- Salut Hermione !!!

- Salut Ben, je ne sais… pas si… on te la dit mais… c'est toi que j'ai… choisie.

- Je sais oui et j'en suis très heureux.

Il prix la main d'Hermione et le traîna dans le château, lorsqu'elle était à l'intérieur elle vit le fameux Dylan en compagnie de Ginny qui la fixait bizarrement. Elle détourna son regard de lui et se laissa entraîner par son nouveau petit ami.

- Elle sort avec un gars ? Dit Dylan surpris.

- Apparemment oui ça doit être très récent, elle est amoureuse d'Harry.

- Je sais tu m'as tout dit tu te souviens pas ?

- Si, je m'en souviens.

- En parlant de relation.

- Oui ?

- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner au bal qui aura lieu le jour de noël ?

- Oui j'en serais ravie.

- Merci, il faut que j'y aille j'ai un cours sur les moldus, bye.

- Bye.

Ginny souriait et se dit « ma vieille je crois que tu es amoureuse » puis elle rejoignis son cours de botanique pressée de pourvoir tout raconter à sa meilleure amie.

*

- Elle à des vu sur toi, dit Hermione à Harry.

- C'est vrai ???

- Oui !

- C'est incroyable !!! Au fait la rumeur est vrai ?

- Quelle rumeur ?

- Comme quoi tu sors avec Ben de Serdaigle ?

- Oui, bon faut que j'y aille.

Elle laissa Harry seul qui la fixait comme s'il était jaloux.

**_A suivre…_**

****

****

**_Réponse aux review :_**

****

**Andadrielle**** : **ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu aime et que tu trouve ça toujours aussi excellent. C'est vrai qu'il est aveuglé cet Harry, et Hermione c'est la pauvre. Pour Dylan pourquoi d'intrigue-t-il ? Et comme tu as pus le voir il est dans le chapitre je sais il fait juste une petite apparition, mais il est là tout de même.

****

**Zorette**** : **Voila la suite et contente que ça te plaise, pour le résumé c'est vrai que c'est mieux comme ça, ça donne plus envie de lire. J'espère que je n'ai pas été longue pour la suite.

**Hermignonne23 : **Salut, merci pour tes compliments ça me fait vraiment plaisir, une fois on m'a dit que j'écrivait mal je l'avais mal pris et j'ai supprimer l'histoire, et maintenant on me dit que j'écrie bien je suis super contente. Pour la suite entre Harry et Hermione mystère même si la fin dit peut-être quelque chose pour les lecteurs. Sinon c'est tout, bye.

**Merci pour les ****review ça me fait plaisir, par contre j'en ai eu moins que le premier chapitre. Dois-je en conclure que mon histoire devient de moins en moins bien ? SVP rewiewer mon histoire !!!!**

**Bon voilà je vous laisse à bientôt ).**


	4. Amis ou ennemis ?

My dream ? To live with you !

****

**_Voici ma nouvelle histoire c'est la première longue que j'écris sur ce couple donc soyez indulgent. _**

****

**_Vous voulez le résumer ? Ok ben tout simplement Hermione est amoureuse d'Harry, mais celui-ci ne voit que Cho ce qui la fait souffrir. Il n'y a aucun spoiler sur le livre 5, je ne l'ai pas encore lu puisque je ne comprends pas trop l'anglais. Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez moi vos commentaires._**

****

**_Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous l'aimerez toujours. Je vous en pris reviewer. Allez bonne lecture, biz… _**

****

**Chapitre 4 : Ami ou ennemi ?**

Hermione était assise avec Ben à une table du trois balais, cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'elle sortait avec lui. Il est vrai qu'elle ne l'aimait pas en amour, mais elle le trouvait super sympathique, Cho avait décider de ne pas faire le premier pas avec Harry, et lui ne savait pas comment lui demander ce qui d'ailleurs arrangeait Hermione, au moins il ne sortiront pas encore ensemble.

Elle vit Harry entrer dans le restaurant et regarder toutes les tables comme s'il cherchait une personnes, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune sorcière il se dirigea vers elle.

- salut, dit celui-ci lorsqu'il était devant le couple.

- Salut Harry, dit Ben en lâchant la main d'Hermione.

- Harry que fais-tu là ? je croyais que tu étais avec Ron ?

- Je l'étais mais Ginny était dans le coin et ils sont encore en train de se disputer.

- C'est l'amour entre frère et sœur, dit Hermione en souriant.

- Je dois te parler d'une chose importante.

- Ok, excuse moi chéri, mais l'amitié m'appelle, en se levant elle embrassa Ben.

Harry entraîna Hermione dans une petite ruelle, là ou le moins de monde y étaient.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si important ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est à propos de Cho.

- Cho c'est vrai, dit Hermione en colère, j'oubliais que je suis ton amie juste pour elle.

- Non c'est faux…

- Je t'en pris la ferme, hurla-t-elle, pendant ces jours tu me parles juste d'un seul sujet : Cho Chang.

- Tu veux parler de quoi d'autres, de la pluie et du beau temps ?

- Oui en général c'est ce que font les amis, si on l'est encore.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Toi aussi, tu es égoïste !

- Chiante !

- Insupportable !

Hermione en avait plus qu'assez d'Harry, c'était leurs première dispute, il la trouvait chiante c'était vraiment trop pour elle. Elle le regarda méchamment et tourna les talons et commença à s'en aller

- Je n'ai pas finis, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras.

- Moi si alors lâches moi et laisse moi partir.

- Tu es toujours comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

- A chaque fois qu'une chose t'énerve tu t'en vas, tu fuis.

- Vraiment, je fuis ? il est vrai qu'avec Cho j'ai…

- Oui tu as fuis la discutions, tu es lâche.

- Merci, une chose à vous dire je vous hais Harry Potter.

Il lâcha son bras en entendant cela, elle en profita pour s'en aller. Mais Harry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il lui rattrapa le bras et Hermione le gifla. 

_*Harry*_

_C'est pas vrai ma meilleure amie me gifle. Est-ce que notre amitié est finit ? J'espère que non, elle a raison j'étais égoïste avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, parler tout le temps de Cho avec Hermione, ça doit être agaçant pour elle surtout que je trouve Cho de moins en moins attirante c'est comme si maintenant j'étais…_

_*Hermione*_

_Oh non je l'ai frapper qu'ai-je fais ? Je ne peux plus m'excuser, je suis allé trop loin cette fois-ci. Si seulement il savait que c'est plus qu'un ami pour moi. Harry j'aimerai te dire je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais il est évident que maintenant je n'ai plus aucune chance avec lui. C'est Cho qu'il aime pas moi et je l'ai aussi frappé je suis impardonnable. Mon dieu il retourne son visage vers moi et me regarde, il y a des larmes dans ses yeux si beau. Pourquoi lui ai-je fais ça ? Je tourne ma tête pour ne plus le voir, c'est à ce moment qu'avec sa main il me prend le menton et fait tourner mon visage vers lui, je regarde de nouveau ses yeux et…_

Harry avait toujours le bras d'Hermione dans sa main et son menton dans l'autres, c'est là qu'il se décida de faire une chose qui pourrait tout changé il l'embrassa. Hermione qui sentait les lèvres de son Harry sur les siennes elle garda les yeux ouverts remarquant que les siens étaient clos. Elle les ferma à son tour prise pas la passion et l'amour, elle répondit enfin à son baiser. Ce fut Harry qui brisa leur premier baiser, il remarque qu'Hermione avait toujours les yeux fermer, il soupira pendant que la jeune amoureuse ouvrit les yeux en regardant Harry.

- Harry ?

- Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? Ecoute je suis désolé mais c'est pas ce que je veux de toi, je veux ton amitié rien d'autre, dit-il à Hermione.

- Je te pardonne et si tout ça peut te soulagé, moi non plus je n'attends pas ça de toi, je veux que ton amitié.

- Alors oublions ce qui c'est passé tu sors avec Ben.

- Oui et je pense qu'un jours qui sera proche mes sentiments grandiront pour lui, ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire pour toi.

Harry sourit et quitta la ruelle laissant une Hermione perdu dans ses pensé. Harry l'avait embrasser c'était si magique ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oh mon dieu. Elle n'avait pas mentit ses sentiments pour Harry n'évolueront pas ils étaient déjà au maximum. Elle décida enfin à partir d'ici en sentant l'air froide qui soufflait sur elle. Ce n'était pas la direction du trois balais qu'elle prenait mais celle de Poudlard. Elle avait besoin de solitude en ce moment, elle ne pouvait pas retrouver son petit ami pour qui elle n'éprouvait rien.

Harry rentra dans la boutique où étaient encore Ron et Ginny qui ne se disputaient heureusement plus. Lorsque Ginny le vit elle lui fit signe pour qu'il vienne c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se sentait mal, il venait d'embrasser Hermione, pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'une amie rien de plus ! Pourtant il doutait encore de ses sentiments pour elle.

- Harry as-tu vu Hermione, demanda Ginny.

- Oui on a parlé c'est tout.

- Je te demande pas les détails tu sais tu as le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux à Hermione, tu es un grand garçon.

- C'est vrai.

- Ça va Harry ? demanda Ron en remarquant la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Très bien, alors vous avez achetez quoi pour Hermione ?

Il voulait parler d'elle il ne savait pas pourquoi, il voulait entendre ce nom.

- On a acheté ensemble, une robe pour le bal de Noël, étant sûr qu'elle allait avoir un cavalier on se l'ai permit.

Il serra les poings en pensant à cela, c'est vrai elle avait un petit ami.

- Moi je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider ?

- Non c'est mon cadeau ça doit venir de moi.

Ginny entra dans la chambre d'Hermione, elle fut surprise de la voir pleurer et en même temps sourire. La rousse s'assit sur le lit de son amie.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Harry, il m'a embrassé !

- Vraiment ?!? Le sourire doit être pour ça, mais alors pourquoi ces larmes ?

- Ben ensuite il a dit que on devait oublier ça parce que nous étions que de simples amis, rien de plus.

- Sèche tes larmes je te signale que l'homme que tu aimes t'a embrasser ce qui veut dire que tu as plus d'une chance avec lui, sauf que tu dois savoir les saisir.

- Mais j'ai plus de chance je l'ai giflé !

- Quoi ???

Hermione lui raconta toute l'histoire. Ginny souriait elle était heureuse comme tout.

- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Peut-être qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

- Tu crois ?

- Non je suis pratiquement persuadée.

Harry entra dans la chambre en souriant.

- C'est fait je suis en couple avec Cho Chang.

Hermione regarda Ginny qui compatissait puis regarda Harry.

- C'est tellement génial, Harry.

- Je trouve aussi, dit Ginny en se levant du lit, bon j'ai un devoir à faire je vous laisse.

Elle sortit souriant à Harry qui se retourna vers Hermione.

- Oui, c'est génial elle est venue me voir avant et m'a demander de sortir avec elle.

- Toi comme un idiot tu as accepté ?

- Oui, et pourquoi serais-je idiot ?

Hermione se leva vexer et se mit devant Harry.

- Mais enfin regarde moi, tu as vu comment je suis ?

- Tu es normal.

- Non regarde mes vêtements, trouves-tu normale que je suis obligé de m'habiller ainsi pour être son amie ! Je suis obligé de sortir avec un garçon pour qui je n'éprouve qu'une grande amitié, c'est tout ! 

- Calme toi 'Mione…

- Me calmer ? Je te signale que si j'ai fais ça c'est pour toi, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi depuis tellement longtemps et que je ne veux que ton bonheur ! Et je dois me calmer ?

Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche elle venait de dire ses sentiments à Harry. Elle venait de dévoiler son amour. Elle tourna le dos à Harry, et ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit aussitôt elle espérait être sortit de son cauchemar, mais il entendait toujours la respiration de Harry.

- Tu es amoureuse de moi ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui… mais tu sors avec Cho, donc je crois qu'il serait mieux pour nous de mettre des barrière. Je vais rompre mon amitié avec elle, comme ça je ne vais plus l'entendre raconter des histoires bidon sur ses relations, et ne pas l'entendre parler de toi. Je vais changer mes vêtement je vais m'habillé comme avant. Et nous deux on se verra moins vu que…

- 'Mione je…

- arrête pitié, maintenant sors d'ici je ne veux plus te voir.

Harry la regarda puis sortit de la chambre comme elle l'avait exiger. Il vit Ginny assise sur les marches qui menait à la chambre d'Hermione. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Déjà finit ton devoir ?

- J'en avais pas je voulais juste vous laissé seuls.

- Ben notre amitié est tombée à l'eau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et m'a demandé de ne plus la voir.

- Tu as peut-être perdu son amitié, mais tu peux gagner autre chose de plus précieux.

Ginny se leva et sourit à Harry, puis le laissa seul pour qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il fera avec Hermione. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un long soupire.

- Que vais-je faire ?

**_A suivre…_**

****

****

****

**HermioneloveHarry : **Merci beaucoup j'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre, et je la hait aussi cette Cho, je l'ai jamais aimé je suis en train de rererelire Harry Potter 3 et le chapitre que je vais commencer c'est son apparition alors ça m'énerve, lol. Et pour Harry ben…

**Lisia : **Lol, ben moi j'en ai plus tout d'abord voila la suite tu as finit de lire et ensuite as-tu aimé ?

**Hermidark :** Merci et je continuerai

**Zorette : **Merci ça me fait plaisir ce que tu dis j'avais peur que ça devenait ennuyeux ma fics, mais je te remercie. Ouais c'est clair pour Drago, mais c'est un garçon qui trouve une fille belle et qui signe c'est tout à fait normal, sauf que Drago on va dire qu'il n'est pas normal, lol, non je plaisant, je l'ai mis parce que j'adore Drago alors je voulais qu'on parle de lui voilà tout. Merci et je continue.

**Lololeduc**** : **Merci beaucoup, j'a continuer mais par contre je sais pas si c'est au plus vite.

**Coolgirl1211 : **Merci à toit et je vais pas lâcher.


	5. Les personnalitées changent toujours

My dream ? To live with you !

****

**_Voici ma nouvelle histoire c'est la première longue que j'écris sur ce couple donc soyez indulgent. _**

**_Romance : H/H_**

**_Et G/D_**

****

**_Vous voulez le résumer ? Ok ben tout simplement Hermione est amoureuse d'Harry, mais celui-ci ne voit que Cho ce qui la fait souffrir. Il n'y a aucun spoiler sur le livre 5, je ne l'ai pas encore lu puisque je ne comprends pas trop l'anglais. Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez moi vos commentaires._**

**_Enfin après plusieurs moins d'attente (milles pardon je suis désolée) Le chapitre 5._**

**Chapitre 5 : les personnalités changent toujours**

Harry tenait la main de Cho dans la sienne, cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il était avec elle, il s'attendait à être heureux, mais il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas le cas. Cho il en avait rêvé pendant si longtemps mais maintenant qu'il sortait avec elle c'est comme si ce rêve il l'avait oublié. Il ne ressentait rien pour elle juste un peu d'amitié et encore une minuscule amitié. Il aurait voulait lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus être son petit ami mais il n'arrivait pas, il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais le pire était de croiser Hermione dès qu'elle le voyait ses yeux se remplissait de larmes et pour Harry la voir pleurer était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il connaissait après la mort de ses parents.

- Harry tout va bien ? Questionna Cho en lui souriant.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Tu fais une de ces têtes.

- Hermione t'a dit pourquoi elle ne voulait lus te fréquenter ?

- Oui elle m'a dit que c'était juste pour savoir comment j'étais en vrai.

- Et…

- Ben elle m'a dit que j'étais une sale pute qui jouait avec tout le monde. Ensuite elle m'a dit de ne pas te faire souffrir. Puis elle a larguée son mec.

Harry vit Hermione qui sortait du château. Il lâcha la main de Cho et la suivie.

- Tu vas où ?

- Parler à une amie.

***

Harry trouva enfin Hermione, elle était assise contre un arbre. Harry fit une drôle de tête en voyant ce qu'elle tenait en main. Elle avait une bouteille de bière.

- Salut, souffla Harry en se mettant assis à ses côté.

- Salut tu veux quoi ?

- Ça me manque de ne plus te parler comme au début, ça fait un vide.

- Oh ! et c'est censé me faire quoi à moi ?

- Rien j'avais juste envi de te parler c'est tout.

- Ben c'est fait tu peux maintenant partir.

- Ok mais si je pars faut que tu m'explique quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute…

- C'est quoi ce que tu tiens ?

- De la bière !

- Ok et pourquoi t'en prends ?

- Pour…

Hermione baissa les yeux, la raison pour laquelle elle buvait c'était qu'elle voulait oublier Harry mais elle savait très bien qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi. Même si on ne se parle plus je t'aime.

Hermione se leva brusquement laissant tomber sa bière par terre.

- Non c'est elle que tu aimes pas moi, pas une autre mais elle la fille que je hais le plus au monde.

- 'Mione je…

- arrête je t'en pris j'ai assez souffert je ne pourrai pas en supporter d'avantage. Je suis désolée mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny.

Et elle partit laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci se laissa tomber par terre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il prit la bouteille et la balança contre un arbre. Elle se brisa les morceau de verre vola en tout sens. Harry en reçut un sur la joue droite. Il poussa un gémissement, il passa sa main à l'endroit ou le morceau l'avait touché et remarqua qu'il était ouvert, il saignait.

***

Hermione était assise dans son lit et parlait avec Ginny. Elle avait une cigarette en main et les larmes coulaient sans cesse sur ses joues. Ginny essayait de l'aider mais n'y arrivait pas, elle ne savait pas comment faire et ça l'agaçait.

- Je t'en prie arrête de fumer et de boire, dit Ginny en essayant de lui prendre sa cigarette, donne moi ta cigarette !

- Ce n'est pas une cigarette !

- C'est un joint ? Mais t'es complètement idiote de fumer ça ?

- Non ! C'est trop bien tu peux pas imaginer l'effet que ça fait. T'as l'impression d'être dans ton monde à toi. T'es dans les nuages, la vie là-bas te paraît si belle.

- Putain Hermione, tu vas arrêter ça immédiatement ! Tu mets ta vie en danger !

Hermione se mit à rire, Ginny le regarda exaspérée.

- Y a rien de drôle à tout ça !

- Si t'es trop marrante !

Hermione se leva et ne bougea plus. Elle fixa Ginny d'un regard qui implorait de l'aide.

- Ginny je ne me sens pas trop bien ! Dylan ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y aurait des effets comme ça.

- C'est Dylan qui te l'a donné.

Les yeux d'Hermione devinrent blancs, elle tomba brusquement s'écrasant contre le sol.

- Hermione !!!

Ginny courra vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle descendait les escaliers à petites vitesses. Elle avait du mal à la porter, elle vit Drago Malefoy marcher devant elle.

- Malefoy !

Celui-ci se retourna étonner de voir une Weasley l'appeler. Il l'a regarda attendant des explications.

- Malefoy je t'en prie j'ai besoin d'aide !

- Si tu crois que je vais t'aider, une fille de sorciers pauvres.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'Hermione est en danger !

- Si je le vois très bien, raison de plus de ne pas t'aider Weasley. C'est une sang de bourbe !

- J'arrive pas à la porter, je t'en supplie je ferai tout pour toi après que tu m'aies aider.

Ginny se mit à genoux pour déposer son amie par terre. Elle se mit à pleurer.

- Je t'en supplie mettons notre haine de côté et aide moi.

Malefoy la regarda, on aurait dit que dans son regarda il y avait de la compassion et de la pitié. Puis il soupira et rejoignit Ginny.

- Tout ce que je veux ? Dit-il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras. Absolument tout ?

- Oui !!!

Il descendit les escaliers en grande vitesse.

- Il c'est passé quoi ? Demanda le jeune blond sans s'arrêter de marcher.

- Elle a prie de la drogue.

- Quoi ?

- Oui c'était Dylan qui lui en avait procuré.

- Merde !!!

Il fit demi tour en courrant. Ginny soupir et le suivit exaspérer.

- Stop tu vas où ?

- Je vais l'aider !

- L'infirmerie ce n'est pas par là !

Drago s'arrêta et la regarda d'une façon qui la terrorisa et qui la fit taire toute suite. Il sourit et se remit à courir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte.

- Dragon !

La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce. Des fauteuils était positionner un peu partout. Une grande table était au milieu et un lit était contre un mur. Ginny était émerveillé.

- Ça te dérangerait de venir m'aider à sauver ta copine ?

Ginny vit que Drago avait allongé Hermione sur le lit. Elle sourit bêtement et alla vers lui.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la sauver, dit doucement Ginny.

- T'inquiète pas je sais moi. Les drogues je mis connais, faut dire que celle de Dylan est très bonne mais très dangereuse.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?

- Parce que j'en prends idiote !

- Ne m'insulte pas imbécile !

- La ferme Weasley ! Je sais comment la sauver mais elle peut rester dans cet état pendant plusieurs jours, donc…

- C'est sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

- Non, la drogue qu'elle a fumée est conçue pour les personnes fortes. Elle était sûrement trop faible pour ça.

Drago se leva et ouvrit un tiroir d'un meuble pour en sortir un flacon bleu. Il prit une pipette et il l'inséra du produit que contenait le flacon.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Du venin de Darklircone !

Il vida la pipette dans la bouche d'Hermione. Le corps d'Hermione se mit à bouger. Ginny la regarda inquiétée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Rien c'est le venin qui fait effet, dit-il en prenant un livre, prend quelque chose à faire tu vas pas passer toute le reste de ta journée ici sans rien faire ?

Ginny regarda son amie d'un air triste. Puis se retourna vers Drago.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, merci infiniment.

- De rien…

- Pourquoi m'avoir aidée ?

- J'avais rien à faire, si je t'aurai pas aidée Pansy m'aurait sans doute à nouveau harceler pour aller au bal avec moi. En parlant de bal Weasley je n'ai personne avec qui y aller. T'imagines ma réputation si je n'avais personne ?

- Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi que t'es quelqu'un avec qui y aller ou pas ?

- Tu te rappelle que tu feras tout pour moi, ben… soit ma cavalière !

- Pardon ?

- Oui, être ma cavalière…

- Non Dylan et moi on… ok, j'irais avec toi. De toute manière je ne veux pas adresser la parole à Dylan. Il a mit la vie d'Hermione en danger.

- Donc dans trois jours nous passerons la nuit ensemble.

- La nuit ???? NON !!!! juste la soirée du bal il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec toi Drago. RIEN !!!! Même pas un baiser ! RIEN !!!!

- Mais tu crois que j'aurais envie de t'embrasser ?????

Ginny le fixa méchamment.

- Peut-être, ce n'est pas moi qui suis désespéré !

- Je suis pas désespérer !

- Mon cul ! Tu l'es tellement que tu me demande de t'accompagner et pour un pacte je suis obligé d'être dans mon pire cauchemar !!

Drago se leva en jetant son livre contre un des murs. Il s'avança vite vers Ginny, lui saisit le bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ginny garda les yeux grands ouvert son premier baiser était avec Drago Malefoy une personne qu'elle haïssait de tout son cœur.

Drago se décida enfin à briser leurs baiser.

- Vous jouez à quoi ? Demanda Hermione qui était assise sur le lit.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

- A rien, il fixa Ginny qui n'osait pas bouger, essaye d'oublier ça, essaye d'oublier la façon dont je t'ai embrasser. On verra si avant 4 jours tu ne m'en redemanderas pas un autre.

- Bon les amoureux, dit Hermione en prenant la main de la rousse, je suis obligé de vous séparer.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce. Arrivé dans la chambre de Hermione, celle-ci regarda son amie avec un grand sourire.

- T'as un petit ami maintenant ? Bon t'aurais pu choisir mieux il est vrai. Mais je suis contente pour toi.

- Tu vas arrêter maintenant de te droguer, dit le jeune fille ignorant ce qu'Hermione lui disait.

- Oui je vais arrêter, je te le promets.

Ginny ne sourit pas, quelque chose la préoccupait toujours.

****

**_A suivre… _**

****

****

**_Pas de réponse pour ce chapitre sinon je mettrait encore plus de temps à mettre le chapitre sur le site._**


	6. Un bal sans dispute et sans baisé n’est ...

My dream ? To live with you !

****

**_Voici ma nouvelle histoire c'est la première longue que j'écris sur ce couple donc soyez indulgent. _**

**_Romance : H/H_**

**_Et G/D_**

**_ Désolée, pardon… mille pardon… j'ai mis si longtemps à faire la suite mais je suis en manque d'idée par moment surtout qu'en ce moment la vie pour moi est pas cool. Mon mec ma lâché, enfin on s'est lâché les deux et mon chat est mort donc… _****_L_********_et pis même si vous en moquer c'est pas grave c'est juste pour vous dire que je suis désolée…_**

**_Vous voulez le résumer ? Ok ben tout simplement Hermione est amoureuse d'Harry, mais celui-ci ne voit que Cho ce qui la fait souffrir. Il n'y a aucun spoiler sur le livre 5. Sur ce bonne lecture et laissez moi vos commentaires._**

**Chapitre 6 : Un bal sans dispute et sans baisé n'est pas un bal !**

Ginny ne sourit pas, quelque chose la préoccupait toujours. Hermione ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un sachet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny intéressé.

- Ce qui me restait de drogue, je vais m'en débarrasser. Parlons plutôt de toi, comment se fait-il que lorsque je me suis réveillée ta bouche était coulée contre celle de Malefoy et que vos langues se mélangeait, en disant cela Hermione fit une grimace, beurk ! Comment as-tu pu l'embrasser ?

- Ça c'est passé soudainement, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et maintenant il s'imagine qu'avant 4 jours je lui en redemanderai un autre. J'en ai aucune envie, l'embrasser. C'est un Malefoy, une personne dégoûtante.

- T'avais les yeux fermés pendant le baiser.

Ginny devint toute rouge c'est vrai elle avait les yeux fermé, c'est vrai aussi qu'il est dégoûtant mais il embrassait comme un Dieu. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé, cette drôle de sensation pendant ce baiser. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être dans un rêve.

- C'était parce que je…, Ginny ne trouva aucune excuse, en plus je suis obligée d'aller au bal avec lui !

- Pourquoi ?

Ginny lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

***

La jeune fille rousse se promenait dans un couloir, elle croisa Dylan. Depuis sa rencontre avec lui c'était la première fois qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Elle soupira lorsqu'il lui sourit.

- Salut Ginny, dit-il en souriant, tu vas bien ?

- Non, depuis que t'es là mon moral à chuté d'un coup !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? TU AS DONNÉ DE LA DROGUE À MA MEILLEURE AMIE !!! ELLE AURAIT PU MOURIR HEUREUSEMENT QUE MALEFOY ÉTAIT L !!!

- Je suis désolée…

- MOI AUSSI !!! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE DE T'AVOIR DIT OUI POUR T'ACCOMPAGNER AU BAL !!!!

- Quoi on n'y va pas ensemble ?

- Non, nous deux c'est terminé. Notre amitié s'est brisée lorsque tu as donné de la drogue à ma meilleure amie.

Ginny s'en alla et entra dans la première pièce qu'elle vit. Elle s'adossa contre la porte et soupira de soulagement. Tout était finit Hermione avait arrêté et Dylan ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole.

- Ginny…

Celle-ci sursauta et vit que Harry était assis à une table, elle lui sourit et le rejoignit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? Poursuivit Harry.

- Toi ?

- J'essaye d'échapper à Cho, dit-il en buvant son verre qu'il avait dans la main.

- Oh… pourquoi ?

- Elle et moi c'est finit. Tu veux de l'eau, dit-il en poussant le verre vers elle.

- Non merci… je suis désolée pour toi…

- Non ce fut mon choix, et dire que je croyais l'aimer, en fait Hermione avait raison ce n'est que sale… Si seulement j'avais su l'écouter, si j'avais su ses sentiments avant. Elle n'aurait pas bu de bière.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- De quoi…

- Elle a faillit mourir à cause…

- Quoi ?!?

- Elle prenait de la drogue et elle n'a pas supporté.

- Elle va mieux ?

- Oui beaucoup mieux.

Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joue il aurait pu la perdre sans rien lui avoir dit. Depuis qu'il était sortit avec Cho il c'était rendu compte que son cœur était pris par sa meilleure amie.

- Harry…

- J'aurais… j'aurais pu… la perdre.

- C'est pas le cas elle est toujours l !

- Oui mais c'est à cause de moi qu'elle se droguait…

Ginny baissa les yeux.

- C'est vrai…

- Je m'en veux…

- Harry je…

- Je vais lui dire que je l'…

- Non ! Elle veut plus te voir, elle m'a dit avant que désormais elle essayerait de vivre sans toi.

- Emmène la au bal dans trois jours.

- Mais elle ne veut pas y aller…

- Emmène là je t'en prie !

- Je vais faire de mon mieux…

- Merci !

Harry se leva et quitta la pièce, il marcha le long du couloir et croisa Drago Malefoy. Harry soupira s'attendant à se faire insulter mais étonnamment il ne dit rien il continua son chemin. Harry continua alors son chemin…

- Potter, dit la voix glaciale de Malefoy, attends !

Harry se retourna vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Ginny ?

- Tu lui veux quoi ?

- Rien, juste discuter avec elle c'est tout.

Harry avança vers Drago et le choppa par le col de sa robe.

- Tu lui veux quoi ? Je ne te laisserai rien lui faire, tu as causé assez de merde autour de toi.

- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je veux la voir, dit-il en le défiant du regard, lâche moi !

- Sinon…

- Je te jure que tu regrettera le jour où ta sang de bourbe de mère ta mis au monde.

Harry hurla et le propulsa contre le mur. Malefoy qui était à terre essaya de se relever avec du mal, mais Harry lui donna un gros coup de pied dans le ventre et lui tira les cheveux pour le relever. Il le va son poing et dit :

- Traite encore une fois mes parents par des noms comme ça et je te jure que je te tuerai !

Drago ricana puis reçu le poing d'Harry en pleine face, il tomba par terre en se tenant la joue.

- Arrête Harry, dit Ginny en sortant de la pièce, laisse le !

- Je vais le tuer !

- Non, arrête.

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête et Ginny se mit juste devant lui.

- C'est lui qui a sauvé Hermione sans lui elle serai morte.

- Je pourrais le tuer !

- Oui mais ne le fait pas, ne t'abaisse surtout pas à son niveau.

Harry regarda le sol puis hocha la tête affirmativement. Il sourit à Ginny et reprit son chemin. Quand il fut assez loin elle courut au près de Drago et l'aida à se relever. Lorsqu'il fut debout elle le regarda inquiétante.

- Tu es dans un de ces états tu es certain que tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dit-il en grognant, je suis pas un bébé Weasley je peux me démerder tout seul !!!

- Je sais mais…

- Mais quoi ? T'imagine que parce que je t'ai embrasser et qu'on va au bal ensemble on doit se parler se soutenir comme si on était de vrais amis ?

- J'n'ai pas dit…

- Réfléchit Weasley, l'amitié c'est quelque chose qui n'existe pas, et on en a pas besoin pour vivre ! Tu crois que tu vas débarquer pour me changer comme ça ? On va juste au bal ensemble c'est tout ! Alors arrête de te soucier de moi. Compris ?

- C'est compris je vais…

- Et encore une chose ne crois pas ce que tout le monde diras sur nous deux dans quatre jour après ce bal !

Il s'en alla laissant Ginny seule.

***

Hermione marchait en compagnie de Ron les deux rigolait ensemble. Ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus aussi amuser, elle avait passé toute sa journée en compagnie de son rouquin préféré.

- Au fait Hermione, t'es au courant ?

- De quoi ?

- Harry et Cho c'est terminé depuis quelques heures.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Ben il c'est rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas et il m'a dit que c'était une vraie peste, donc ça a cassé.

- Tant mieux pour lui… au fait tu y vas avec qui au bal ?

- Ben je sais pas trop j'ai pensé demander à Padma mais elle refusera c'est sur.

- Mais non elle acceptera et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier et il parait qu'elle te trouve à son goût.

Ron sourit puis rougit.

- Bon je te laisse faut que j'aille voir ta sœur on se revoit après.

***

Ginny avait toutes ses robes sortit sur son lit, elle était décoiffé et semblait être enragé. Hermione qui venait d'entrée courra à elle.

- Ginny, qu'est-ce qui c'est pass ?

- Ce qui c'est pass !!!!! Je ne trouve pas ma robe et puis la seule qui me plait est trop sexy et je veux pas que Malefoy s'imagine que c'est pour lui que je me fais belle je veux surtout pas qu'il est des idées mal plac !!!!!

- Calme toi, imagine si tu porte la robe qui te plait te pourra lui montrer que tu es désirante mais que tu n'es pas pour lui… lui qui croit toujours être le meilleur pour plaire aux filles… met cette robe allume le et jette le.

- Je veux pas devenir une salope !!!

- Tu en deviens pas une juste pour sa fierté plaque le devant toute l'école…

- Ok, mais à une conditions viens avec moi…

- Non je ne veux pas voir Harry danser avec des filles…

- Ecoute je lui ai parlé il m'a dit qu'il n'ira pas au bal donc tu peux venir non ?

- Ecoute…

- Si déjà je vais jouer ma salope je veux que tu viennes pour moi !

- Ok….

- OUI !!!!! tu vas aussi t'habiller sexy alors ok ? et on va danser toute la nuit…

***

Le jour du bal Ginny et Hermione étaient dans la chambre de celle-ci les cheveux mouillés, étrangement Ginny était très stressé. Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer mais elle mourrait d'envie de plaire à son cavalier. Quand à Hermione elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse de venir à se bal seule, elle aurait tant aimé que Harry l'invite mais comment aurait-il fait sa proposition si elle l'évitait toujours dès qu'il s'approchait de lui. Ginny lui avait déjà dit d'aller lui parler, mais Hermione refusait de le voir de peur de tomber encore plus sous son charme et de savoir que quoiqu'elle ferait elle resterait toujours aussi invisible à ses yeux. Dès qu'elle me voyait son cœur s'arrachait par la douleur elle avait du mal à respirer et se mettait à avoir des nausée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, et ça la rendait malade de se poser la question, de se demander ce qu'il se passait car ça lui rappelait qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle se trouvait vraiment très stupide par moment.

- Hermione je suis comment ? Demanda la jeune rousse, en tournant sur elle-même ce qui la rendait un peu idiote.

- Ne bouge pas comme ça ! On dirait une malade mentale qui cherche à s'en voler.

Ginny sourit puis s'arrêta et regarda son amie, elle était belle si belle qu'Hermione ne savait pas comment trouver les mots pour lui dire qu'elle était superbe. Elle avait une robe vert foncé qui lui était très décolletée et elle traînait à terre. Il n'y avait pas de bretelle juste une corser qui lui fixait la robe.

- Malefoy risque de tomber amoureux tellement tu es merveilleuse.

- Faut que je me change alors !!!!

- Ne panique pas, il peut être quelqu'un de bien, sans lui je serais morte.

Ginny sourit…

***

Ginny descendait les marches en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Drago était au pied de l'escalier et parlait avec une fille, Ginny ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle détestait cette fille. Hermione se racla la gorge et Malefoy se retourna et lorsqu'il vit Ginny la terre s'arrêta de tourner pour lui. Il croyait voir un ange descendant tout droit du ciel, et cet ange était à lui pour cette soirée.

- Malefoy tu as finit de rêver, dit Ginny en le secouant, montre toi romantique. Si déjà je suis ta cavalière tu pourrai me donner un baiser sur la main, puis me dire que je suis très belle, m'emmener dans la grande salle me proposer un verre…

Pendant qu'elle parlait il s'était mit à genoux, il lui attrapa la main et lui déposa un baisé. Ginny ne dit plus un mot et l'observait sans bouger elle n'en croyait pas. Elle avait dit tout ça en s'attendant à une réplique tu genre « la ferme Weasley » et au lieu de cela et lui avait déposer un baisé. Il se releva et la fixait avec un sourire qui le rendait craquant.

- Tu es plus que très belle, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Allons danser…

Hermione les regarda partir et vit un garçon arriver près d'elle.

- Salut, Tu ne m'en veux pas à cause de la drogue ?

- Non Dylan, mais je n'en prendrait plus.

- C'est cool ! Dit… tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vois que tu es seule donc…

- Ok, allons s'amuser.

Dylan sourit et l'emmena à son tour dans la grande salle.

***

Drago et Ginny dansait un slow, ils étaient collés ensemble comme de vrai amoureux, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose le baisé et là on pourrait dire que ce soit un vrai couple. Ginny plongea son regard dans celui de son cavalier, elle approcha sa tête et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit. Ginny tourna la tête vers l'entrée et y vit Harry, elle sourit et regarda Hermione, mais malheureusement sont amie dansait avec Dylan. Ginny regarda à nouveau Harry qui venait de voir Hermione.

- Merde… dit Ginny, en voyant Harry regarder Dylan.

- Quoi ? Demanda Drago.

- Dans un instant dispute…

Harry bouillait de rage il s'approcha du couple et tapota sur l'épaule de Dylan, celui-ci se retourna et fixa Harry. Hermione le regardait bizarrement. Puis Harry écarta Dylan de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu danses avec Hermione ?

- Parce qu'elle a accepté mon invitation, dit Dylan en devant désagréable.

- Eloigne toi d'elle !

- Non…

- Tu as causé assez de merde à Hermione je ne te laisserai rien lui faire d'autre alors dégage !!

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Potter.

- Non t'as raison mais je peux te le conseill

- Je ne vais pas…

Dylan se retrouva par terre, il regarda Harry qui avait toujours le bras levé et sa main en forme de poing. Hermione gifla Harry.

- Ca va pas la tête !

Harry la regarda sans rien dire, tous les élèves regardaient la scène. Ginny se mordait la lèvre et Drago sourit.

- Potter sortez d'ici immédiatement !

Le professeur Rogue venait de le prendre par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Potter ?? dit le professeur Dumbledore. Je suis forcé de vous mettre en retenue. Mais avant tout sortez d'ici.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de son professeur de potion jeta un regard à Hermione qui aidait Dylan à se relever, puis sortit de la pièce.

***

Harry était assis contre le mur d'une salle de cour, et regardait une rose qu'il avait en main. Il soupira et la jeta à terre, elle se volatilisa. Il ferma les yeux sans doute pour se calmer. La porte s'ouvrit il tourna la tête en sa direction il vit Hermione qui le regardait.

- Harry…

- …

- Je… il… pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu le sais.

- Non…

- Parce que je… il t'a donné de la drogue…

- Harry…

- Non c'est pas que à cause de ça ! Pourquoi à ton avis j'ai lâché Cho, pourquoi dès que je te vois je baisse les yeux en te voyant me fuir. Pourquoi dès qu'on me prononce ton nom j'ai une sensation que je n'avais jamais eu. Comme si on me chatouillait de l'intérieur. Dis moi à ton avis pourquoi je n'arrive plus à te voir en simple amie. Pourquoi dès que je ferme mes yeux je te vois qui me dit je t'aime. Pourquoi tous les matins quand je me réveille je suis triste de sortir de mes rêves ? Pourquoi quoique je fasse je pense à toi ?

- Harry…

- Parce que je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que tous ceux qui me parle de toi je les hais, que tous ceux qui sont près de toi je les envie, et que tous ceux qui peuvent te toucher je suis jaloux. Je t'aime tellement que je ne sais pas comment te le dire pour que ce soit aussi beau que mes sentiments. Je t'aime et une seconde loin de toi me parait une éternité. Je t'aime si fort que pour toi je me tuerais je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes. Je t'aime… je t'aime… tout simple je t'aime.

- Tu feras tout ce que je te demande ?

- Tout…

- Alors tait-toi !

Harry la regarda et baissa les yeux.

- Bouge ! Lève toi ! embrasse moi !

Harry la fixa et se leva, il se mit devant elle et la prit par la taille. Il plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens et doucement il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes et avec sa langue entrouvrit les lèvres de sa copine et leurs langues se mélangèrent.

A la fenêtre Ginny et Drago regardait la scène, Ginny en avait les larmes aux yeux et Drago les regardait dégouter.

- C'est vraiment horrible, ces deux là qui s'embrasse.

- Drago, embrasse moi comme l'autre jour.

Drago la regarda et sourit.

- Je l'avais dit que tu en demanderas un autre. Mais j'ai pas dis que j'accepterai donc am…

Ginny l'avait embrassé et contre toute attente il se laissa faire et ferma les yeux pour la première fois. Toutes les filles qu'il avait pu embrasser avaient les yeux fermé mais lui les gardait toujours ouvert c'était une promesse qu'il avait fait, de les fermé que avec la personne qu'il aime. Et ce soir il embrassait une fille avec les yeux fermés.

***

Hermione le regarda et lui sourit.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

- Moi tellement plus…

- Mais bien sur…

Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

***

Drago regardait Ginny et d'un seul coup prononça une phrase qui changea toute son existence.

- Je t'aime Ginny…

- Je t'aime Drago…

**_Fin ?_**

****

**Réponse aux review :**

**Lisia**: Ben voilà ils sont ensemble et puis la drogue je l'ai arrêté mais c'était juste pour montrer que dans toute vie il y a des problème comme ça et je sais c'est déprimant. Merci…

**Arwen101 :** ça t'a tellement travaill ? lol bon voila la suite et pi désolé d'avoir mis longtemps car je t'ai fait beaucoup travailler alors… ben… pardon… lol

Voila c'était la suite et la fin peut être donc ptet que ta plus a te faire travaillé. Lol. Mais merci pour ta review

**Sydney : **c'est pas grave t'es pardonner à la condition que moi aussi je le suis. C'est en partie à cause de toi que j'ai continué j'ai lu ta review et j'ai toute suite sauté sur mon clavier pour faire la suite. Mais merci à toi.

UN GROS MERCI A TOUS LES AUTRES QUI M'ONT LAISSE UNE REVIEW JE VOUS ADORE !!!!!!!


End file.
